


老板上线了#10+11+12

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#10+11+12

#10  
李东海在5平方米的小厕所里冲澡，李赫宰坐在自己沙发上点了根烟心乱如麻。  
看现在这个情况，估计今天自己要做下面那个了。虽然早就有了心理准备，但是想到李东海湿紧的身体，他忽然就很反悔。  
李东海穿着李赫宰的衣服T恤出来了，下面穿着champion的运动短裤，这次他没有洗头发，只是脖子上沾着些许水珠。  
在北方的冬天里，室内总是温暖的要命，李赫宰目不转睛的穿着休闲的的李东海，若是忽略对方健身塑造的完美线条，一脸青葱的他就好像还在上学的大学生。  
李赫宰掐灭了烟，主动的贴了上去，把人环在怀里往卧室走。  
被摔在了床上，李东海也不慌，享受着对方给予的热气服务。李赫宰唇舌并进的在人嘴巴上亲吻，津液从嘴角拉扯开。李东海的眸子暗了几分，手摸上了对方的屁股。  
李赫宰因为长期跳舞，臀部上翘，手感特别好。李东海轻轻拉扯就把人的短裤扯了下来，把手伸入对方的内裤揉捏着嫩嫩的臀肉。  
李赫宰也没闲着，他知道李东海的耳朵和脖子敏感的要命，专门选了这两个地方狠狠挑逗着。  
李东海被挑拨的双腿发软，其实他也不是很在乎上下的位置，看着对方这么热情也就松开了手，抓着对方的手扶上自己的胸部，声音沙哑道：“痒..舔舔他。”  
李赫宰听从的俯下身，含住了一颗肉粒，用手指揉捏着另外一边的乳尖。很快乳头都立了起来，便又毫不客气的咬了下去。  
又疼又痒的感觉舒服极了，李东海舒服的叹息着，主动的把裤子脱了下去，撸动着自己和对方的鸡巴。  
李赫宰硬的厉害，分身直接贴在了肚子上，他操着自己的公狗腰在人肚皮上蹭着，又舔着人湿漉漉的双乳。  
“套....今天没洗...” 李东海挣扎了一下，提醒着身上的人。  
李赫宰深吸了一口气，送开他从床头柜里拿出一个套，粗暴的撕开包装，把套里的空气挤出来，套在了自己下面。  
润滑液湿湿黏黏的沾了一手，他顺势就涂在了李东海的屁股上。  
李东海翻过了身，把枕头垫在了身下，翘着屁股摇了摇。“进来...”  
李赫宰给人扩张完便迫不及待的插了进去，一根到底。两人都舒服的发出了呻吟。  
他这次插的又深又用力，李东海出差了多久，他就想着对方的脸自慰了多久。听着对方闷闷的呻吟，他觉得小腹的火不但没消灭，反而烧的更浓烈了。  
“叫大声一点。” 李赫宰撸动了几下李东海的鸡巴，手指沾了分泌的液体塞到了对方嘴巴里。“你好骚啊...里面又湿又热，吸得我好舒服。”   
手指在对方的嘴里搅动着，指尖逗弄着人的舌头，李东海发出含糊不清的声音，听着羞耻的话，身体颤抖着更兴奋了。  
他主动的吮吸着李赫宰的手指，猫儿一样的舌头舔着人的指尖，他迷迷糊糊中想着，要是这个时候李赫宰要把鸡巴塞自己嘴里，也不是不可以的。  
他这样想着，舔的更卖力了，手往下伸想去摸自己的下面，却被扣住了。  
李赫宰把人双手举高，压在床上，一下下的挺入人的最深处，在G点的位置碾压，喘着气道：“你今天只能被我操射出来。”  
紧密的洞穴周围泛出白色的液体，是两个人不断交合产生的分泌物。  
被操的失了神，李东海在人身下呜呜的哭了起来。“下面难受，你摸摸它.....你摸摸我。”  
祈求般的讨好让李赫宰取得了巨大的满足感，但他仍旧固执的不让人触碰着那里，换着角度操着对方敏感点。  
李东海的脸在床上是摩擦的红红的，他哭闹着却挣脱不开对方的压制，或者说他其实一点也不想对方放开。  
忽然加快了速度，李东海下身偶尔在床单上蹭着，却依旧不满足。  
俯下身，添了人敏感的耳尖道：“叫声老公，老公就帮你撸鸡巴。”  
李东海死死咬住了自己的嘴唇不放开，李赫宰撬开人牙齿，把自己手指塞进去。“要咬就咬我，别伤了自己。” 然后放慢了抽查的速度。  
他涨的难受，在床上扭来扭去，李赫宰摸了摸人前端，赶紧对方后穴紧了几分又赶紧松手。 李东海被卡着射不出来，直接哭了起来，摇着屁股小声的叫了一句老公。  
李赫宰和吃了药一样，松开手撸动着对方的分身，一下下在人体内撞。  
李东海捏着自己的乳头，尖叫着射了出来。他脱了力一样的趴在床上，懵懵懂懂的被人扶了起来。  
“张嘴。” 李赫宰从人体内出来，把套拆了一丢，扶着鸡巴塞进了对方嘴里。  
对方下意识的吮吸，舌尖在人龟头舔弄着。  
李赫宰卡着人的头在人嘴里深深插了几次，在李东海口腔射出了浓白的精液。  
李东海都吞了下去，像没骨头一样趴在床上。  
李赫宰摸了摸床单上有些稀薄的精液，沾到手上闻了闻，脸色一变，“李东海，你背着我找别人了？”

李东海没听见，软泥一样的哼了一声。  
李赫宰本来软了的下面又硬起来了，他也懒得再带套，粗暴的把鸡巴又塞进人屁股里，大力的操干起来。  
“妈的我喂不饱你吗？你还要再找别人。”  
李东海哭的委屈，他一周被他哥压榨的累死了，金钟云一落地就不知道人溜到哪里去了，到了最后一天才路面，他全程一个人完成了合同和订单，虽然他也想试试外国的味道，但是每天忙的要死。除了晚上自己打打飞机，哪来的功夫泡妞。  
李赫宰不管，死认了这个理。一边给李东海撸着下半身，一边狠狠地在他身体里撞击，直到射了出来。  
温热的精液全浇在了李东海的G点上，他这次是彻底不想发出声音来了。李赫宰把他抱在了怀里，亲亲他有些发肿的嘴唇道：“和我在一起的时候，不允许你找别人，想要了就打电话给我，我来喂你，知道了吗？”  
点点头，腻在了人怀里。休息了一会问到：“几点了？”  
“快十一点了。” 李赫宰亲亲他的额头，“去给我冲个澡，把里面东西挖出来。我得走了。”李东海动都懒得动，下着命令。

李赫宰把人洗了个干净，用手指把精液挖出来的时候又差点擦枪走火。强压下欲望，把人擦干净，又给换好了衣服。  
又一起腻歪了一会，等恢复的差不多了，两个人一起下了楼，李东海上了车，把车后座的购物袋丢给李赫宰。  
“我明天给你打电话。” 李东海一脸疲惫，开车走了。  
李赫宰直到对方的车灯彻底消失在了小区里，才收起依依不舍的目光。  
回到家开了袋子，burberry的风衣非常贴身，dunhill的马丁靴也正好是自己的尺寸。  
李赫宰摊在床上，避开了两个人留下的体液，感叹了一句“被包养的感觉真好。”

#11  
“妈我回来了。” 李东海从沙发背后抱住他妈妈，亲昵的蹭了蹭对方的脸。  
“你走路怎么都没声音的呀，吓我一跳！” 海妈妈怀里抱着一只布偶猫，正一边顺着毛一边看电视剧，忽然被人从身后抱住，吓得不轻。  
看了看时间又故意板着脸道：“回家又回这么晚，和你爸一个德行。晚饭都没人陪我吃咯。”   
“我这不是忙嘛，刚下飞机和朋友去吃饭了。” 李东海把外套丢在沙发背上，灵活的单手从后面一翻，坐到了沙发上。  
“见你爷俩比见国家总统都难，十天半个月的见不着脸。” 海妈妈抬起下巴，一脸不高兴。  
李东海乐了，打趣道：“您还能天天见到国家总统啊？”  
“那可不，每天七点钟，全国卫视整点播放。你想看啊，还能从手机上看重播。”  
“那我努力努力多上上新闻，让你多见见我” 李东海打趣。  
“那也得是财金政治版，可别让我在娱乐报纸上看见你！”

陪着妈妈聊了会儿，实在受不了婆媳剧的摧残，李东海找了个借口回了房间。  
一头扎进自己床上，在枕头上蹭了蹭。没有李赫宰的脸软。  
虽然过了快一个小时，刚刚情欲的感觉闭上眼还能在脑子里回放。  
李东海自己都没察觉自己脸红了，说实话他不讨厌李赫宰干他。  
他和其他网红不太一样，虽然也看得出来喜欢钱，但是眼里透着一股真诚和傻劲儿。  
自己还是挺喜欢他的吧。李东海这样想着，学着李赫宰的方式触碰着自己的身体。  
被指尖划过的地方像是燃了火，他回想着刚才的场景，下面又渐渐地硬了起来。  
李东海把自己脱光，闭着眼睛回想着刚才做爱的样子。  
他满脑子都是李赫宰被情欲掩盖的双眸，死盯着自己，霸道的在体内抽插。做完后又会温柔似水的望着自己。  
他缓慢的套弄着自己的下半身。  
身体诚实的帮他回忆了刚才被压着狠狠操弄的场景，他忽然觉得股间一股暖流，伸手摸了摸，浓白的液体沾了一手，估计是刚才射到深处的精液没有完全清理干净。  
他犹豫了一下，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，手指在穴口打了转，边沾着爱液探了进去。  
被插得松软的后穴一下就把手指吃了进去，李东海在自己体内慢慢抽插着。  
他的G点和别人的不一样，比较深，光靠手指的长度完全触碰不到。  
他不满足的又塞了一根进去，满脑子都是李赫宰刚才满嘴的dirty talk。  
穴内觉得一阵酥麻，他加快了抽插速度，同时撸动着自己的鸡巴。  
但所有动作都是饮鸩止渴，完全带来不了李赫宰操他时那种抓心挠肝的快感。  
李东海为自己的想法感到羞耻，他蜷缩着腿，回忆着对方在自己身上律动的场景，没过多久射了出来。  
不舍的从后穴里把手指拿了出来。虽然射了精，身体依旧不满足。  
他嗅嗅自己的手指，自己和李赫宰的味道缠绕在一起。  
“靠，我疯了吗？”李东海厌恶的把手指擦擦，甩甩脑袋，企图把刚刚的幻想都甩出去。  
“妈的。”把一旁的被子一脚踢到床下。  
李东海忽然觉得他从心底里有一种想被李赫宰完全制服，一直被压在身下一直操的嗓子哑掉的欲望。  
李东海用低温的洗澡水把自己欲望压了下去。  
心里暗自想着下一次一定要试试对方身体的味道。

李东海很早就醒了。父母都起得早，七点钟家里就张罗着做饭了。他趴在床上给李赫宰发了条信息起来洗漱吃早饭。  
今天要去的骑马场在郊区，不堵车也得开两三个小时才能到。

李赫宰被弹性，迷迷糊糊的不想起来，忽然回忆起今天约了和李东海去骑马，嘭地坐了起来。收到微信甜蜜蜜的给发了个早安的小表情，才想起自己根本没有骑马的衣服。  
“运动装就可以的吧...” 李赫宰刷着牙想。给自己套了件淡紫色的卫衣，选了一条牛仔直筒裤，蹬着自己的黑色匡威，整个人青春无比，一看就是刚毕业的大学生。  
“滴滴。” 楼下响起了车喇叭的声音，李赫宰拿了瓶水锁门下楼。  
黑的发亮的奔驰大G停在车底，李赫宰一看到愣了一下，又马上兴奋地打卡车门。  
“太酷了！这车是我的梦想座驾！”  
李东海笑了笑一踩油门冲了出去。  
“东海我们去哪儿啊？” 李赫宰系好了安全带，安全第一嘛！  
“去东郊我朋友的一个赛马场，不堵车开过去两个半小时。你吃早饭没？”  
“没呢，一会儿路过看见卖早点的买点呗。对了我穿这身骑马行吗？” 李赫宰问道。  
李东海瞟了一眼道：“一会换双鞋吧，安全点，别的都还可以。那你盯着点，我开车不看路。”  
李赫宰眼尖，发现了菜市场附近的一片手推车，下去买了一煎饼果子一鸡蛋灌饼，又买了豆腐脑和豆浆。  
插了吸管放人嘴边，李东海低头吸了几口，“喂我两口鸡蛋灌饼。”  
两个人甜蜜蜜的吃完了早饭，吹了会儿风，骑马场也到了。

停好车，两个人步行去了更衣室。  
这片牧场修的很大，边缘被栅栏拦了起来，小湖泊边搭着几个休闲椅，给人钓鱼的时候坐。一栋五层大小的别墅也立在湖边。  
李赫宰跟着李东海上了五楼，五楼被分割成了几个私人更衣室。李东海让李赫宰在原地等他，从左边房间拿了一双靴子出来，领着人去了自己的更衣室。  
李东海想了想，还是给了人全套的骑马服。  
浅杏色的长裤把李赫宰的线条勾勒的无比清晰，到小腿的黑色靴子也遮盖不了对方的腿型。  
李赫宰也死死盯着对方被外套显出的细腰，李东海把头发扎在脑后，低着头穿着自己的靴子。  
“你这样我真想操你...”李赫宰从背后把人抱住，亲了亲人的耳边。  
李东海绽放出了一个大大的微笑：“但愿你骑完之后精神还这么足。”

两个人下了楼，牧场上已经有了一群人。李东海伸手打了个招呼，去马棚里挑马。  
“东海！” 一个黑点从远处呼唤着，驾着马到了跟前，跳下来激动地抱住了李东海。  
李赫宰瞅着这个肌肉线条明显竖着油头一副贵公子模样的人有点不爽，他抱得也太紧了吧？  
“这位是？”  
“我男朋友。”李东海好像早就习惯了对方热气的模样。  
“你好，我叫李赫宰，是李东海的男朋友。”他伸手过去，对方热烈的和他握手，也拥抱了他一下。“你好，我是李东海发小儿，我叫崔始源。”

崔始源领着俩人去马棚里挑马，李东海摸了摸在中间位置枣栗色的一匹骏马，对方亲热的蹭了过来。“呀，我们鱼过得好吗？” 被叫做鱼的马嘶鸣，好像在回应对方。  
“这是东海从小养到大的马，叫鱼。你是第一次来吧？我给你找一篇温顺一点的。”崔始源热心的解释，给他挑了一匹温顺的白色母马，“她叫小白，性格很温顺的，比较好上手。等你以后熟了想换再换一匹。”  
“谢了。” 李赫宰戴着手套，摸了摸小白的脑袋，“小白呀，我们今天就好好相处啦。”

到了牧场，李东海骑上鱼就是一阵撒欢，一人一马都兴奋的不行，欢呼和马鸣声掺和在一起。  
“你站在她的左侧，摸摸她的脑袋。”崔始源牵着自己的黑马，在旁边指导。  
李赫宰照做，踩着脚蹬跨腿骑了上去。“很棒！拉住缰绳，不要松开。”  
李东海这时也撒完野回来了，在李赫宰旁边慢慢跟着。“赫，你先让她慢慢走，你觉得适应了再试试跑起来。”  
走了几分钟，李赫宰觉得自己骑得还不错。一甩缰绳，骑着小白慢跑起来。“”卧槽怎么这么颠？” 李赫宰觉得和坐电椅似的，被震得想吐，大腿内侧也被磨得生疼。  
李东海哈哈大笑：“第一次都是这样的，习惯了就好。”  
这话咋就听的这么怪呢？李赫宰心里犯嘀咕。  
“东海第一次的时候比你还差，整个人差点被甩出去。把我给吓死了。”崔始源道。  
“呀！那个时候我才七八岁好吗！你以为人都和你一样呀，马始源！” 李东海反呛道。  
两个人拌着嘴，李赫宰在中间听的闷得慌，一甩缰绳，小白接受指令，唰的飞奔出去。  
“啊啊啊啊！快让他停下来！”李赫宰一时不适应，大声叫起来。  
李东海驱马追赶：“别停！你骑得很好！把身体前倾，小心掉下来！”  
李赫宰马上照做，脚紧紧踩着踏板，逐渐的习惯了这个速度。  
一白一红在草原上穿梭者。

等疯完，李赫宰双腿打颤，差点下不来马。他现在就和初中暑假去割了包皮一样，合不拢腿，得外八着走路。  
李赫宰泪流满面，李东海憋着笑，安慰着对方：“没事儿，第一次都是这样的，疼几天就过去了。”  
崔始源也在旁边哈哈大笑。

三人开着车回了市区，李赫宰腿疼了一路，一直龇牙咧嘴。“这么疼呀？我晚上给你揉揉呗？”李东海笑眯眯地转着方向盘。  
“要的，我晚上想吃韩料。” 李赫宰抓紧时间提要求。  
“没问题，想吃什么都依你。” 摸摸对方的头。  
过了红绿灯，找了一家一环人气火爆的韩国餐厅，一堆人在排位置。崔始源下了车，值班经理应了上去，带着三人去了二楼的卡座。  
“不好意思啊崔总李少，我们老板今天不在，我们餐厅走亲民路线没有包间。”经理非常紧张，流着汗解释道。  
“没事，我们饿坏了，点菜吧？” 崔始源接过菜谱，绅士的放在两人面前。

点了一桌子菜，李赫宰对着面前的参鸡汤吃的狼吞虎咽，完全没注意李东海笑的一脸灿烂。  
多吃点，吃饱了晚上好办事儿。

#12  
“你轻点！！！” 李赫宰趴在床上大声喊着，李东海正给他涂着药油，一下下的按摩。  
“我也想轻点，你着都磨破皮了，你可不能沾水。”  
“不沾水我怎么洗澡啊？” 李赫宰愁眉苦脸，今天出了一身汗，身上臭的要命，不洗澡他可受不了。  
“我给你准备了。” 李东海拿出刚才一块买的加厚保鲜膜和纱布。“一会涂完了我给你包起来，你缠上去洗，过个一两天就好了。” 拍拍对方屁股，觉得手感很好，顺势一顿搓揉。  
“宝贝，今晚估计我是雄风不振了， 你可别瞎拨撩我。”   
李东海痞笑着趴在了人身上，“宝贝，你是不是忘了，你海哥一直都是个top？”  
李赫宰内心的警钟敲响，尽量把自己扮的可怜一点：“海哥，你看我今天都这样了，放过我改天不行吗？”  
“你海哥技术好的很，不会伤到你的。” 捏捏对方的臀肉，把纱布和保鲜膜裹了上去，“把自己洗干净一点，别伤着自己。”  
李赫宰觉得自己腿被包的和假肢似的，啪嗒啪嗒走进了浴室，熟练的套出洗手台下面的灌洗袋和润滑剂。  
洗着澡，心里感叹着人生无常，明明一开始做好了准备，怎么吃到了甜头就变了心呢，不应该！  
李赫宰里里外外的给自己做着清理，心里越发忐忑。  
李东海这边也早就做好了准备，他套着一件白T恤，放着舒缓的背景音乐，坐在椅子上摇晃着手上的红酒杯。  
约莫着李赫宰也该出来了，他把早就准备好的黑丝宽丝带找了出来，放在了床上。

李赫宰出来的时候，灯光已经被调成了暧昧的暖黄，李东海就坐在那儿直勾勾的盯着他。  
后穴还夹着刚刚挤进去的润滑液，加上腿部的疼痛，李赫宰有点艰难的走到了李东海面前。  
捏着下巴把嘴里的红酒一股脑推到对方嘴里，拉开的唇间挂着银丝。李东海拉着对方到了床上，李赫宰想着第一次平躺会舒服一些，调整了自己的姿势。  
眼睛被一段丝绸遮住，只能模糊的透过光看到些许影子。李赫宰忽然就紧张了，不过第一次紧张也是理所当然的事。  
李东海慢条斯理地把人双手捆扎在了一起，又把丝带分别绑在了床位两侧的位置，拉扯了一下，扣的结实解不开。  
李东海这才把注意力放在自己的礼物上。  
李赫宰腹部的毛发比较糙乱，两人以往在做的时候，耻骨的毛发总是磨蹭着他很舒服。但是这次不一样了，李东海拿了剃刀泡沫和小剪子，帮人精细的修剪着胯下的阴毛。修成了合适的长度。  
李赫宰觉得心里别扭的要死，却也不敢动弹，毕竟又是剃刀又是剪子的，乱动出事儿咋办。

光滑平坦的小腹终于露了头，李东海把垃圾丢进垃圾桶，洗了个手上床，抚摸着对方顺滑的肌肤。  
他故意一点声响也不出，亲了亲人的腹部，手玩弄着胯部的柔软囊袋。李东海用手指提着对方的头部，侧着头从根部一舔到顶。  
李赫宰猛的颤栗了一下，被禁锢住的双手不安分的动着。  
来回舔弄了一会，李东海只套弄着对方的前端，舌头换了位置，移到对方被磨破的大腿根。  
温柔的在伤痕上慢慢舔着，被剥夺了视线的李赫宰多了很多幻想，他仿佛能看到李东海的舌头灵活的在自己腿上舔舐，他从来都不知道自己这里居然这么敏感。  
下意识的腿想要合起，李东海挂着笑用一侧的丝带绑住对方的左脚踝。  
“这是什么？” 李赫宰有些慌乱，没人回应他，只是在撸动的手加快了速度。被安抚着的李赫宰逐渐平复了不安的心情。  
李东海用嘴含住了对方的下身，吃起来比自己想的要吃力的多，没多久嘴巴就酸了。  
手指伸进了对方的体内，意料之外的湿滑。很快就得出了对方已经给自己做过扩张了的结论，李东海挺着跨毫不客气的整根进入了对方的体内。

水润的洞内紧紧包裹着自己的鸡巴，李赫宰因为吃痛叫出了声。李东海皱眉，他不喜欢床伴发出多余的声音。  
用嘴唇堵住对方的嘴，知道对方应该不太适宜，放缓了抽插速度。  
李赫宰觉得自己要死了，穴内酥酥麻麻，又酸酸涨涨的。李东海正好抵住了自己的敏感处，一下下的撞击着。  
他有点吃醋，这么熟练的找到自己的敏感带，应该和很多人做过了吧。对方看出了身下人的分心，从对方体内退出，把人翻过来成跪爬状态。用丝带将人右脚也捆了起来。  
“你一直不说话我会觉得我在和别人做哎。” 李赫宰得了便宜卖乖，听罢李东海狠狠地操进去动起来，“我看你一点也不难受，还有心情开玩笑”

李赫宰虽然觉得这样很舒服，但是把李东海压在身下看着对方一脸要哭不哭的心理快感没了，还是很遗憾的。

李东海强迫着对方分开着双腿，最后在套子里射了出来。疲惫的退了出去，把丝带给解开，心理想，怎么感觉做top反而亏了呢？


End file.
